


Captured Ray Of Sunshine

by GoldenArmoredSif



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Related, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love Donna, Kinda, really just want someone to love Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenArmoredSif/pseuds/GoldenArmoredSif
Summary: Dean is attracted to Donna from the first moment she smiles at him. He knows that she could be the one after she decapitates the vampire and keeps smiling. But how does he convince Donna that he is not just flirty with her but interested in the whole apple pie.





	1. Chapter 1: Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

> First FanFic I have written. I am dyslexic so thank goodness for my wonderful Beta readers Coffee_Cats_and_Castiels and Elliar_13! If they miss something its because there was A LOT to fix.

Dean hadn’t expected it. The sudden change in himself as Donna had swung the machete around and decapitated the vampire. She had looked over her shoulder afterwards, blood dotted across her pale face, and smiled at Dean. It had blown him away; it was in that very moment that she became a Hunter. He knew she would be able to learn how to handle herself and would be able to handle the lifestyle. He knew when he saw that smile, she would remain her true self. She would always be Donna. Sweet, gorgeous, funny, curvy, take-your-breath-away, captured ray of sunshine, Donna. Dean’s body had reacted to her from the first time he had seen her, 2 months ago, as she had given a faint smile to be polite upon introduction. The blood rushed so fast he thought he was going to faint, and he couldn't remember the last time he had gotten butterflies. Jo, maybe? Lisa had been steady and loving but never made him nervous the way Donna did. He had wanted to drag her out of that weight loss spa. Firstly, to protect her from the hunt but secondly, he didn't want there to be any less of her. Every curve of her sparked joy and soooo many other feelings. After the vampire, when he realized she could be the sweet that could handle the sour, he made it his job to make sure she was ready to be in the hunter lifestyle. She was a cop, and a northern girl, so there was already a solid base to work from. They worked on her fighting styles, going from “do as little damage as possible” to “take them down and take them down quick”. He spent every chance he got driving up to Stillwater to work with her, turning her basement into a home gym. She was already a great shot and surprisingly good with knives and other melee weapons.Therefore, they worked on boxing, wrestling, jujitsu, and flexibility. _Oh, flexibility_. That was a hard one for Dean in so many ways. He was trying his best to not push Donna too far. She had not been lucky in love lately and Dean didn't think she thought of him as more than a flirtatious friend. This left him working on her flexibility with him in more ways than one.

It was 9 months after taking out the vamp nest. Dean was currently standing behind her, enjoying the feel of her soft, round arm as they stretched her shoulders and neck. He was finally getting the nerve to inquire about the new forest green dress hanging from the light fixture in the kitchen, with the pair of gold heels sitting on the table below it. “Trying to decide if your new man can handle that dress up there?”

Donna blushed. “Oh gosh no, that is for my cousin's weddin’ next month. She is marrying Doug’s cousin actually. She met ‘im at our weddin’. Wanted to look as good as I can since Doug is gunna be there and I gotta feel as confident as possible so he can't wear me down. I would bring a date but I haven't been in the datin’ mood and I don't have a guy friend to take with me. Don't think I’m in the right place for a relationship, ya know? With all I am finding out about this world, it doesn't seem as important and I still have a ways to go to keepin’ myself steady; let alone keeping anyone else safe. Just doesn't seem like it’d be smart.” Donna rambled as Dean pressed on her arm more.

“What about a good Hunter or sheriff like yourself? They wouldn't need your protection and would understand the life?” Dean asked, trying to not sound to hurried in case she got suspicious that his intentions were more than just flirting.

“I don't really know too many Hunters yet, and sheriff-in’ in these parts is more competitive than you would first think. Not too many communities that are right in that sweet spot for population. Now, to find that special someone that's alright with all that and _all this_!” Turning around, she gestures to her body for emphasis. “Not exactly what they mean when they say they need someone to ‘shake down a case’!”

“Oh I think you could ‘shake down a case’ r _eal_ nice, Donna!” He says, grabbing her hand under the pretense of stretching her arm straight out, he couldn't help but give the underside of her arm a little tickle with his hand that was supposed to be guiding her shoulder.

“Dean Winchester!” She half-yelled, half-giggled before going more somber, “you know how I feel about my arms.” As she wrapped her arms around her and away from Dean.

“I know how you feel about your arms, but I am trying to give you a man’s opinion on ‘em. They are meant to be stroked and tickled!” Dean grinned and went for her again.

She took a wide step back “I have had plenty of men’s opinions on my jiggly meat sticks, thank you very much!” He walked towards her slowly, intruding on her space, causing her to walk backwards towards the wall behind her.

Still pursuing her space, but looking at the floor in fear that she would see the intensity in his eyes, Dean spoke, “The wrong boys have told you what they needed you to believe so they could feel better about themselves. Men know a good woman when they see one and don’t put them down to make themselves more confident. And the right man, well the right man will like the jiggle. Bet you could fill a book with names of men who would beg for it.” Donna was now fully against the wall and they were toe to toe. Dean was still looking at the floor and Donna was looking at his chest to see if he was breathing as heavy as she was. For a moment they lingered, before Donna took a large breath and broke away, side-stepping around him and picking up a weight from the rack to her left.

Trying to break the tension in the room she joked, “Well when ya find that book Dean-o make sure ya let me take a look at it!” Dean laughed while thinking that there was no way in hell that he would ever let a list of suitors near her. Unless it was his name written on it over and over again. He also wondered how he would let her know that he was a great dancer and had a grey suit he thought would look real nice next to that dress hanging upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2: A Hunter Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam calls Dean out

_Donna’s hands were slowly making circles around his shoulders as he nuzzled deep into the dip behind her collarbone. Dean was sitting on the weight bench with Donna straddled across his lap, both still in full gym gear. He breathed in slow and deep, bringing in the smell he had labeled “yummy Donna”. A weird but pleasant mixture of vanilla, coffee, and a slight musk. It wasn't long before he was darting out his tongue to taste her and then sprinkling kisses across her collarbone and up her neck. When Dean sucked on Donna’s pulse point she let out a deep moan of his name, causing him to clench and send his growing erection into her heat. Dean looked up in time to see Donna tilt her head back and pull her bottom lip between her teeth. Deciding he needed more, Dean dropped his hands from the middle of her back to her round, glorious ass. He grabbed as much as he could of the most luscious backside on the planet Earth and pulled. Reaching his goal of lifting her just enough that he could give a small thrust up, causing his lower half to better anticipate the heat building inside Donna through their clothes. The small delicious sound Donna made from this caused Dean to lose it. Bringing his hands to her hair, he pulled her mouth down to his. Crushing his lips to hers, he pushed his tongue into her mouth, running it across the back of her top teeth. When he could finally pull himself away, breathing heavy but still needing to keep his lips closed he started to whisper “please Donna...Donna please” He kept up his little prayer and started pressing kisses randomly around her face; waiting for her to give him the go ahead…._

“Dean…..Dean!......DEAN!”

Dean startled awake to his brother’s voice booming from the bed next to him, fragments of a pleasant dream slipping away from him. “Wha’ is it Sam?” he yelled, face pressed halfway into his pillow.

“Sorry. I didn't want to hear where the hell that dream was going!” Sam huffed as he flipped over to face away from his brother, “Guess that explains why both the beds in our hotel rooms have been used in the last six months instead of you just rolling in halfway through the night. Is Donna not a sharer?”

“I’m getting old Sam. I need my sleep!” Dean growled. “She has nothing to do with me giving up bar hookups!” Although Dean knew she was the exact reason he had.

“Donna has a lot to do with it from what I heard! I never thought Dean Winchester would ever beg for a woman! Now I know why her training goes on for so long!” Sam sat up and laughed at his brother.

“I’m just training her!” Dean huffed, sitting up and throwing a pillow across the room at Sam.

“Oh yeah..sure!” Sam caught the pillow and sent it flying back at his brother. “I’m not stupid Dean. You drive to Stillwater every chance you get and spend every moment there, regardless if she’s working or not, until I call you on another case. You love the bunker, but you’ve barely spent any time there since everything settled back down. And on the rare occasion when you are at the bunker you text! YOU TEXT! Constantly. And you smile at your phone like a teenage girl with her first crush! Try to tell me it isn't Donna who you’re checking in with!”

“She gives me reports on her cases and her progress with her skills! I’m proud of her! As a friend!” Dean barked back crossing his arms across his chest.

“No Dean. Jody is a friend, Garth is a friend.” Sam pointed at Dean and stated, “You. Are. In. Love. With. Donna! Do you need me to spell it out for you too?"

“I haven't even kissed her yet Sammie! How do you know that I love her?” Dean growled, both angry and terrified that Sam had figured out his secret crush before he could even confess to Donna. Fearing that if he spoke it out loud, it might change, that he might lose her.

Seeing how stressed this was making his brother, Sam spoke with a softer voice “I know, because you haven't kissed her yet but have thought about it. You didn't just swoon her to get that kiss and move on. You’re acting long-term, you’re trying to make both of you happy.” Dean stood up and started gathering his things. “Dean I’m sorry. I didn't mean to push too far! What are you doing Dean?”

Dean breathed deep, exhaling as he raised his head up to the ceiling.“You’re right. I do love her. I loved her the moment I saw her smile at me after decapitating that vamp almost a year ago. That smile is….it’s like her body has captured a ray of sunshine. She is everything warm and bright but she can burn as well. For the first time, in a long time, I believe that I can have someone who can handle this lifestyle. I’m not going to win her over by sleeping in a motel room between hunts; I’m going to Stillwater. I’ll make an effort to bring her to the bunker more so you don't get lonely. But I’m going to spend as much time with her as I can until she loves me back or tells me to get lost. Sound good?” Dean was packing again half-way through his speech, mostly out the door by the time he finished.

Sam nodded “Sounds good Dean.” Sam laid back down as Dean closed the door. Smiling as he heard the familiar roar of the Impala’s engine. It would be much easier to sleep without a pining brother across the room.


	3. Chapter 3: Good Morning Donna

Dean pulled the Impala into Donna’s driveway at six o’clock the next morning. He had been driving the last four hours, well over the speed limit just so he could make it to her house, coffee and donuts in tow before she got too far into her morning routine and headed out to work. Dean was poking the doorbell with his elbow while trying to balance his duffel bag and the food in his arms. He knew that Donna would at least be up by this time. Although, she might not have actually made it out of the bed yet, so he was not surprised when it took a little while to see her peek through the window before opening the door. Donna stood confused in her pink cotton robe and fuzzy slippers, hair piled into a messy bun on the top of her head, and sleep still making her face droop a little. “Hey Dean-o, did I miss something? Did we plan on you being in town this morning?” She yawned while stretching out her arms not holding the door.

Mouth dry and forcing himself not to look at the cleavage that was currently showing due to the robe being tugged apart slightly by her stretching, Dean shuffled out an answer “No. I’m sorry Donna, I can come back a different time. I was just passing through and I thought I would stop and see my D-train for a bit if that's alright with you. I did bring donuts and coffee as a offering for the hospitality?”

Donna squinted her eyes and cocked an eyebrow, “Mocha? Blackberry danish?” she asked.

Grinning Dean answered “Duh! So does that mean I can come in?”

“You betcha!” Donna stepped aside to let Dean in, taking the coffee he offered her before following him into the kitchen after shutting the door. Many a training session in the last six months left Dean knowing his way around Donna’s house, especially her kitchen. Dean started smiling, noticing the dress that was still hanging in the same spot it had been last month when he had came; he looked forward to seeing her in it. He placed the donuts on the corner of the table and then turned to grab napkins for them. Dean's heart skipped a beat, turning to see Donna perched in a kitchen chair, feet also on the seat and knees to her chest so her head could rest upon them. She had already taken her donut and was slowly chewing, eyes closed, head bobbing as her jaw bounced across the knee her head was rested on, with a small smile of contentment. “Good breakfast?” Dean asked.

“Mmm hmm.” was the only response Donna could give. Dean smiled back at her and, without thinking about it, smoothed the hair that was dangling in her face, tucking it behind her ear. Dean was nervous when he realized what he had done until she responded in a very sleepy voice “Good Morning, Dean.”

“Good Morning, Donna.” Dean grabbed his donut out of the bag and sat down on the chair next to her, taking full advantage of her still closed eyes to study the curves of her face. By the time Donna had finished her donut, she was awake enough to ask Dean about his last hunt, how Sam was and what his plans were. Dean was checking with her that it was okay if he stayed around until the next hunt, promising that he would cook for her. Donna couldn't deny that coming home to a cooked meal instead of take-out sounded excellent, so she agreed. They went over her schedule so he knew when she would be around and when they could train; once they had attained the correct amount of small talk, Donna let him know she needed to get dressed for work before heading up to shower. Dean sat, sipping his coffee for a bit before cleaning up the mess made from their breakfast. Once finished, he started up the stairs to unpack in the spare room. As he passed the door to Donna's bedroom, he realized it wasn't closed all the way, spotting Loki. The large, fluffy black cat was lying innocently in the doorway, tail flicking idly in his usual contentment. Reaching out to pet him, Dean realized that Donna finished her shower and was in the room, back turned. He did his best to not look, but he couldn't help himself when he saw the dark red color of her panties pulled across her beautifully large hips as she was swaying to a tune she hummed, putting her golden locks up into a high ponytail. Dancing her way over to her closet, back still to Dean, she was unaware of the audience she had gathered. Grabbing one of her uniform button downs off a hanger when the motion sent the pants underneath to slide off and onto the floor, Donna bent over to pick them up, her motion stretching the red nylon panties tighter across her skin and making them damn near see-through. That’s when he saw it - the small tattoo on the upper portion of her left ass cheek, a small black outline of a heart. Dean immediately imagined kissing it, the need to walk up behind her and drop to his knees to get a better look almost overcoming him. Instead, he hightailed it into the guest bedroom; placing his bag near the spare dresser, Dean sat on the bed. He stayed there for a while trying to still his beating heart. Hearing a floorboard creak he knew Donna was on her way to check on him before leaving for work. To avoid a conversation he was not ready to have, Dean laid on his side, turning away from the door and pretending to sleep. Dean hoped she wouldn’t come any closer, because the last thing he wanted to do was explain his very visible erection.

“Hey, Dean, just coming to say bye….” Donna’s voice slips into a whisper as she assumes since he hadn’t turned around he had fallen asleep. “Dream well, Dean-o” she mumbled, thinking no one could hear her, as she slips out of the spare room.

Once he knows she will not be able to hear him, he responds “Always of you, Donna.” _Dreaming of her isn't a bad way to pass the time,_ he thought. Decision made, he settles in for a nap, hoping he can finish that dream from the night before.


	4. Chapter 4: Nobody asked you Doug!

Donna was looking forward to having someone there when she got home. It would help keep her mind off of her ex-husband Doug who was coming into the station today. She just knew he would start throwing back-handed compliments at her the entire time he was "visiting" the station. She should have known he wouldn’t just pop in for the wedding and leave her alone. No, he had to show up the Wednesday before the Saturday wedding and let everyone know he was home, and go on about how much he missed being there, but had moved on to better things. He was actually looking at Donna as he said he was glad he moved on to better things before changing the subject to his new girlfriend. “She is a professional trainer in the cities. She could give ya a couple of sessions while she is here Donna! Help ya get back to dating weight!” He said winking at her.

Donna gave him a sarcastic smile as she said “No need,” finished pouring her coffee and walked out to her cruiser. Once she was sitting in her cruiser she was thanking god she was the sheriff and could send herself home once her caseload was through. Paperwork could be filled from her home office, and she suddenly realized the ramifications of her statement to Doug. “Fudge...fricken fudge covered nuggets...now he’s going to expect me to have a date and when I show up without one it will be torturous” she thought out loud. Suddenly, Dean’s cocky grin and teasing eyes flashed in her mind's eye. _No_ , she thought, _no that is overstepping. I can't make Dean pretend that he’s my date. Not just that, but someone I am dating! He would not want to spend his weekend pretending to enjoy dancing with me. Not that anyone would believe it if he did. Dean is grade A USDA inspected beef and I’m the dry dinner rolls you don't know how long have been left on the table._

Driving home she decided she would file what she would need to and then head down to the gym to sweat off her frustrations. Pulling into her driveway, she saw Dean walking towards the Impala. She rolled down her window to shout at Dean “Hey Dean-o, where ya going?” Stepping away from the Impala and towards Donna’s car, he shouts back and lets her know he is just heading over to the Kwik Trip for some hamburger and buns. Once he reached her car he bends over to settle his forearms against the open window and peers in at Donna.

“You have an okay day, Darlin?” Stroking her cheek up and down with his pointer finger, Donna’s face was red from frustration. He knew it was from frustration because the color was spreading below her eyes and up her forehead as well. Whenever she was hot or embarrassed, it stayed to her cheeks, spreading down, not up.

Donna was still trying to blink away her confusion of both being called 'darling' and being touched so tenderly by Dean but ended up breathing out “Just a stressful day…. and I still have paperwork to finish but I think I need to go down to the gym and work out some of it as well.”

“Well, you get done what you need to, and I’ll make dinner. I’ll come find you when it’s ready.” His finger stroked up and tucked a stray curl behind her ear , using his thumb to stroke her cheek with the same tenderness he displayed before.

Donna took a deep breath in and said more loudly than she meant, “Okay then! Pitter patter let's get at ‘er!”

Dean chuckles at her northern dialect, shaking his head before heading back to the Impala. “I will be home soon, Darlin!” he called pulling out the driveway as Donna entered the house musing over Dean’s sudden domestic charm. Quickly feeding Loki, then heading to her office, that was located to the very back on the main floor, Donna sipped what was left of the coffee she had brought home with her. Filing and faxing away for about an hour she figured she had done what had to be done- the rest could wait until tomorrow.

She hurried to change upstairs, figuring if Dean wasn't already home, he would be soon. Wanting to work off as much of her anger as she could, she headed downstairs so she could be pleasant to Dean at dinner. Connecting her phone to the Bluetooth speakers set up around her basement-turned-home-gym, she cranked her playlist. She started with weights, doing lunges in laps around the room. Once she decided she had done enough of those, she went to put the weights back down, and the song switched to “Medicate” by Gabbie Hanna. Donna didn't care what people had to say about the you-tuber/ artist, the song was soulful and spoke to her. Closing her eyes, she let herself feel the song and began to sway and roll her head to the somber beat, empty hands clenched against her chest. So caught up in the song, she didn’t hear Dean heading down the stairs, stopping at the bottom. Watching her sway and sing to the song, Dean was moved as the lyrics called out asking if you could medicate a broken heart. He ached for her. Without thinking, he crossed the room and grabbed her hands. Holding one of them, he placed her other hand on his shoulder. Dean took his now free hand and stroked his fingers back up her arm before heading down her back to complete a waltz hold. Dean pressed slightly to bring her closer, he began leading her in a dance through the rest of the song. Donna was taken so off guard, she let it happen. Stepping in closer as he pulled her in, she eventually resting her head upon his chest. The song faded, and Dean pressed a kiss to the top of her golden hair. A soft, content noise came out of her before reality came rushing back to her, she was being held in Dean's arms. Dean friggin Winchester. It was suddenly too much. Pushing away, she smiles at him shyly before walking over to turn off the music.

Trying to break through whatever had made the air so suddenly thick she joked, “Mr. Winchester, you didn't tell me that you could dance! How gentlemanly of you!” She fluttered her lashes like a caricature of a victorian lady.

“Oh My Miss Donna, I am quite the accomplished gentleman, I can dance, sing, ride, and I know what fork to use for each course, my lady.” Giving a bow to her as he finishes his statement to emphasize the joke, he adds “I would quite say I would be the finest of gentlemen in any a ballroom.”

His smile was bright and encouraging as Donna begins to walk a wide circle around him. “Do you often take a lady around the ballroom, Mr. Winchester?” Donna questioned Dean, looking over her shoulder.

“I _much prefer_ to take a lady on a long ride, but when a beauty presents herself I don’t act as gentlemanly as to not take reason to touch her.” He winks when she passes in front of him.

“Oh, I am sure you have touched many a lady, Sir.” She giggles, looking away from Dean, not stopping her rotation. Dean suddenly turned and closes the distance between them. Wrapping his arms around her from behind before lifting her up and spinning her around.

Laughing, he says “I’m only touching one lady now, Miss Donna.” Putting her down.  Donna laughs before a wave of dizziness comes over her, causing her to fall into Dean's chest, where he took the opportunity to wrap his arms around her, pulling her in for a tight hug.

“Thanks, Dean-o, I needed a good moment today.” she spoke into her chest.

Dean took his hand and smoothed down her hair. “Anything I can help with?”

“I don't think so, Dean”

“Well let's eat, and you can tell me what happened. Then I can decide if I can help.” Grabbing her hand, he began to lead her up the stairs. Dean was refusing to think about how she wasn't shaking off his hold on her hand.


	5. Can Anybody Find Me Somebody to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short and sweet

Donna was going over everything that had gone on with Doug earlier in the day over burgers and sweet potato fries with Dean. “And stupid me had to tell him ‘no’ in a way that sounded like I not only had a date but was bringing someone I was dating! Why couldn't I just say no! I won’t be able to find a date by Saturday, let alone one who will pretend we have been carrying on a relationship! I don't know anyone! This is a community wedding, everyone will know if I just pressure one of the deputies into it! I just won’t go...just won't go! Dean, why are you smiling at me, this isn't funny! I can't miss my little cousin’s wedding, but it's going to be torture. He is going to make sure everybody knows how alone and dopey I am! Dean stop smiling!” she shouted, throwing a fry at him for emphasis.

“I am sorry, Donna, but I think I can help!”

“Why, you know somebody?” She huffed. Dean was pretending that didn't sting, “Donna, you want a believable date? One who can act in love with you and knows you. One who is outside the community, so they don't think they are a friend just doing a favor?”

“Yes, that would be perfect. And perfectly nonexistent!” Staring down at her plate in defeat, she didn't see Dean rolling his eyes. “Um, hello, Donna!” he shouted throwing his arms open in what he hoped was a tada like motion. “What, Dean!” she shouted totally missing the point.

“Me! Donna! Me! I could take you!’ He didn't mean to seem angry but did she really think of him in such a manner that she wouldn't even consider him!

“Dean, that wouldn't be believable! No one would believe that you would even look at a woman like me!” She stood up to put her dish away because she didn't want to see the flush that spread across her face and the tears that were beginning to form.

Dean was upset by that, blaming Doug and his years of verbal abuse putting down a beautiful woman. “Donna, that is untrue. I look. I can look so hard nobody doubts who I am looking at!”

“Dean, it’s a wedding, and people will be testing to see if we are actually together. There will have to be more than looking, we'll have to hold hands and dance!”

“I think I proved today that I am adequate at both, Donna!” He stood up and joined her by the sink. “Donna, I can do this! I can help you; I want to help you! Please, let me help you,” He was taking her hands, making her turn to look at him so she knew he was serious.

“Fine.” she whispered. Dean was then pulling her into a hug, picking her up and spinning her around again.

“I promise, Donna, that I will make sure everybody knows who’s man I am.” Donna thought he was making fun and laughed at him as he crossed back across the kitchen to finish his food. She was unaware that Dean meant every word and was thinking that the hardest one to show would be Donna herself.


	6. Someone Give the Man a Broom

The next morning Dean made sure he was awake and making Donna breakfast when she came downstairs for her coffee. He thought leaving his shirt might help him convince her that he was believable as a boyfriend. So here he was standing in his plaid pajama bottoms, standing over a pan of scrambled eggs, flexing unconsciously because he had heard her footsteps before she turned into the kitchen. Pretending he didn't hear her so she could get a good view of what he would proudly state as a nice backside he waited to turn until he heard her yawning out a “Good morning Dean.”

“Morning Darlin’!” He was pulling out a chair and insisting she sit before she could take more than two steps across the kitchen. Pulling a bowl of fresh cut fruit out of the fridge, he placed it in between his and Donna’s plates on the table. He then poured her a dark cup of coffee, loving the fact that northern girls knew that coffee should at least start out a dark color before you add cream, if you so liked. Many a one night stand had offered him light bean juice in his early 20’s, and it just gave him another reason to leave before morning. Turning back to the eggs, he gave them one last push around the pan to ensure they were done and carried the pan to the table, scooping the eggs onto Donna’s and his plate. They ate with minimal conversation, but Dean was able to get Donna to agree to let him come by and bring her lunch today. He also reassured her that he looked forward to accompanying her to the wedding in two days time, and that he did have something to wear. Dean fibbed on this part a little. He did have that grey suit, but he wanted to go all out and buy a shirt that would match her dress and really pull the couple look together. With one strawberry left in the fruit bowl, the two locked eyes and both lunged for it. Dean came out victorious, but before Donna could even put on a fake pout over it he was holding it to her lips. Donna looked up at him confused but all he did was wiggle his eyebrows at her. Not one to back down form a battle of wills, Donna opened her mouth and bit into the strawberry; slinking her tongue out to pull in the part being held between Deans fingers. Juice was dripping down her chin as she smiled in triumph, and Dean was quick to wipe it with a thumb he quickly stuck between his lips. Smiling back at Donna, he picked up the dishes and headed to the sink before she could decide if she was going to be scandalized or not. She decided not to and laughed on her way up the stairs to change for work. Dean not wanting to be tempted like the day before made sure he stayed downstairs till she came down in her uniform. The look of authority she embodied as she was pulling on her utility belt left him stuttering out a “se-hmm- see you at lunch Donna!” She just smiled as she was closing the door looking forward to her day knowing there would be a bright moment.

Once Donna left, Dean climbed the stairs to dress for the day. He enjoyed a second cup of coffee in front of the TV, Loki purring in his lap, waiting for time to pass so stores would be open. By 9 o'clock, he was driving around town from store to store looking for just the right match, he ended up finding it at store number 5. It was a men's suit store that also had crushed green velvet shoes to match. He decided to go without a tie but he also bought a grey vest and socks to complete his ensemble. Dean thought he would be quite dashing for a Hunter, and this was by far the most thought he had ever put into an outfit.

He finished his shopping just in time to swing home and make a lunch for him and Donna to bring to her office. Dean was in a delightful mood as he entered the police station, but it quickly soured as he took note of a tall thin man. The thin man was aggressively talking to Donna in front of her office, to the point that he saw she was holding back tears from across the room. Unsure of the details of the situation Dean walk forward slowly, not wanting to disrespect her authority if it was sheriff business. As he got closer, Dean started to to hear parts of the conversation. “This isn't necessary!” Donna fumed at the thin man.

“Donna you are being unreasonable! I am only trying to help!” The thin man sounded condescending to Dean.

“But I don't need your help Doug!” O _h so this is Doug_ , Dean thought.

“Donna, we all talked about it after you left yesterday. Everyone said that you didn't have a boyfriend and that you had planned on going alone to the wedding. I don't know why you won’t take a class with Trish! You are being your same foolish self!” Doug snapped at her crossing his arms.

That’s enough of that, Dean said to himself as he decided it was his time to step in and save his Miss Donna, not that she needed it, he reminded himself. Dean strolled up to Donna wrapping his arm around her waist. “What is this, Darlin’? No ones knows about me? You think they would have understood with Baby sitting in your driveway so frequently!” Dean gave Donna a cheeky wink and a smile. “Maybe they have chosen to ignore our sinful ways with you being the Sheriff. I am a little offended you didn't tell them about me though.” Dean gave Donna a fake pout and tugged her closer to his side.

“I‘m sorry, Sweetie, but I am the sheriff, I am more concerned with keeping a well run station then bragging about you!” Donna was doing her best to act like the doting girlfriend.

Dean reached out his hand to Doug, “I’m Dean, Donna’s boyfriend.”

Doug did not accept the handshake and in an insulted tone asked “You want me to believe you two are dating?”

Donna starting to reply but Dean cut in, “I know, she is way out of my league! Smart, accomplished in her career, hunts, and her apple pie is almost as delicious as her lips!”

“Dean!” Donna turned pink with embarrassment. Doug was staring at Dean with complete bewilderment.

Dean deciding he didn't want to be pressed further by Donna’s ex husband, spoke to end the conversation. “Well, now I have made myself hungry! Please excuse us, Doug was it?” Ushering Donna through her office door, Dean closed it firmly behind him and locked it. Dean turned and looked out the glass window that stared into the station, gave Doug a wink and then shut the blinds.

“Thank you Dean, but why did you lock the door and shut the blinds?” Donna stated as she sat at one of the two chairs in front of her desk.

“Privacy.” Dean winked.

“Well, Doug is going to think we are having more than lunch in here after that conversation!”

“Oh, I hope he thinks I am bending you over the desk as we speak!” smirked Dean.

“Dean!” She shouted out, appalled but unable to hide the laughter in her voice.

“Oh, do that again, Donna, and they will think we are up to all sorts of naughtiness in here!” Dean said with a wink while sitting in the other chair at the front.

“Dean Winchester! I am at work!”

“You’re not helping yourself here, Darlin'” Dean was finding this conversation exhilarating as he set out the lunch of subs and veggies he had brought them.

Giving up Donna asked, “Can I please have my sandwich, Dean?”

Turning his head towards the door to make sure he is heard outside, “Oh Darlin’, I came here to give you more than a six inch!” Not knowing what else might come out of his mouth, Donna shot up and put her hand over his mouth. Dean tried to turn his head and fight to let his words out, laughter playing in his green eyes, but Donna was determined to keep her hold. In their struggle for dominance Donna became unbalanced and trying to keep her from falling Dean grabbed her, bringing her to sit in his lap. Cradling Donna, bride style, Dean stood up. This was a shock to Donna enough that she gasped and locked her arms around his neck, a subconscious reaction from the fear of falling. Dean placed her back in her chair, stealing a kiss on her cheek and returning to his own seat. “I promise I will behave till we finish eating now.” Not knowing how to react, Donna takes her sub and begins to think on how she is going to keep Dean behaving if this is the type of boyfriend he is going to pretend to be, even though she quiet liked it. She wouldn't admit it to him though! Dean noticing her inner turmoil apologies “I am sorry if I took it to far Donna, I just really don't like the way Doug treats you. He got enough of your time and he spent it tearing you down. I just want him to see it him, not you.”

“I know and I thank you for taking you character so seriously in defense of me, like an actual boyfriend. Maybe just a tad over the top” Donna smiled at him to reassure him that she was not mad. “You are going to make a good boyfriend to a lucky lady if you ever feel inclined to sweep a woman off her feet.”

Dean gives her a small sad smile, “I hope she notices I got the broom out.” Donna was too busy laughing at Dean’s odd remark to notice the longing way her look at her.


	7. Wedding's are for Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a long one for me as my chapters are generally on the short side. My thanks to my ever magnificent Beta's Elliar_13 Coffee_Cats_and_Castiels!

After their eventful lunch, things died down the rest of the night and the next day. They ate, trained, and watched movies with Loki nearby most times. Dean still snuck in small touches, and Donna still thought it was just Dean being a casual flirt. Luckily, Doug did not return to the station on Friday. Donna was able to finish all her work so, besides having to see Doug at the wedding, she was ready to enjoy a wedding weekend with Dean.

Saturday, the morning of the wedding, Donna told Dean to make sure he slept in because she would be taking up the bathroom getting ready. Dean had steamed his tux and trimmed his beard the night before. He wasn't one for a beard but Donna had mentioned that she liked the way his scruff was growing in a couple weeks ago when they had skyped about a case. He had left the door to his bedroom open so he could listen for when Donna vacated the bathroom, from where he was trying to read on his bed. Instead, he was laughing at what he could hear of Donna through the bathroom door. She was apparently battling her hair, scandalized that it would not listen to her. Loki was meowing encouragement as he sat on the other side. “Why wontcha curl! All your friends curled!!”

“meow!”

“I even got the stupid expensive curly spray stuff to encourage you to curl!”

“brhmm meow”

“I am supporting you before letting you go! I needja to curl!” This was followed by a slamming sound, Loki ran to Dean at this, before Donna announced, “Fine. Don’t curl! I will pin your defiance underneath the other curls!” Dean petted Loki as he listened to Donna continue her battle as he assumes she is now pinning up her hair. Lots of huffs, puffs, and ouch’s could be heard through the door.

He then heard a very loud “Hey Sisters! Today, we are going to do a glam tutorial!”

Dean couldn't help but laugh out loud when Donna responded to the video with, “Oh goodness, that boy talks faster than an auctioneer!” Over the next hour, Dean was hearing a lot of, “What is that?” ”Oh, is this close enough?” “How are you doing that!!” “SLOW DOWN, JAMES!” Eventually he hears, “Oofta! Ok, I think this is good!.....Oh no! Dean! DEAN!”

“Yeah, Donna?” Dean answered as he was tugging off his jeans to put on his trousers.

“I forgot my dress downstairs. Can you bring it to me? Please!”

“Yup, got it!” Dean decided to forego putting on his pants and headed down to grab her dress clad only in his boxers, socks, and dress shirt. Grabbing the dress from its home on the kitchen chandelier, noting that he had gotten the color perfect, Dean hurried back up the stairs to knock on the bathroom door. Donna opened the door just enough to sneak her hand through and peak one eye out at Dean.

“Thanks! Nice socks. Gonna rock the ‘Risky Business’ look today?” she laughed, grabbing the dress from him.

Dean grinned at her, stepping back to put his hands on his hips, “I do have pants, but if you like the look I’ll go without!”

“As much as any woman with a pulse would appreciate that, we are going to a church, and the pastor would probably insist on pants.” She responded, teasing Dean.

“Well, alright, but we both know I am willing to drop them at anytime!” Dean laughed and turned to finish dressing and allow Donna to get dressed. He finished before her and waited by the bottom of stairs. He turned as he heard the bathroom door open. Suddenly, he couldn’t breathe, Dean hadn't been able to see much earlier when she cracked the door. Now, he can see it all, from the way her golden hair was delicately pinned up, giving her a golden halo down to her bare feet with toes painted to match her dress. Donna had used brown and purple shadows to bring out the green in her hazel eyes and used red for her lips. Dean loved the way the 50’s style cut on the dress emphasized all the beauty of her shape. From the cap sleeves, the ruched sweetheart neckline, crossing under her breast, and then going into an tea length A-line skirt, hugging his favorite part of her, those wide beautiful hips, Dean was blown away.

Once Donna reached the bottom of the stairs she looked up at Dean smiling, “You look downright dapper, Dean-o! I don't know if I look good compared to you.”

“No,” Dean breathed out. Donna started to fiddle trying to figure out what she could do to make it better when Dean grabbed her hand and said, “Not good. Perfect, absolutely perfect.”

Blushing, Donna asked, “Really?”

“Really! You look breathtaking, but we do need to get going. Where are your shoes?”

“Kitchen.” Donna laughed as she went to get them. Dean helped her balance as she put on the strappy gold heels, taking pleasure in the warmth of her hand and reminding himself that he is allowed to do this today.

He held the front door open for her, and then hurried to open the passenger side of the Impala, “My Lady!”

“Thank you, Dean, but I can open doors in a dress and heels,” she laughed.

“I know, but I am your boyfriend today! Can't have any of your neighbors think I’m not treating you right!” Dean closed her door and got in the driver's seat.

As he started Baby Donna stated “You could probably wait till there are actually people around to pretend to be my boyfriend.”

Dean began to worry that maybe Donna didn’t like even pretending to be more than just friends but decided he would press on. “Nope! I am not breaking character, I am your boyfriend even if it is just today!” Donna laughed out a surrender and tried to hide her blush by looking down.

Once they reached the little Lutheran church Dean made sure he parked towards the back so he could enjoy her on his arm for a long as possible. It was a small church with stained glass windows, a podium at the front, and 10 pews on either side. They were ushered to the middle pew on the bride's side and due to it being almost full they were pressed to the end near the aisle. Donna introduced Dean to the three of her great aunts who sat on the inside of the pew Ethel, Rose, and Gloria. He realized he was meeting parts of her family and brought out all his charm to make sure the great aunts would be impressed by Donna’s new “Beau” as they called him. As he was laying it on extra thick, making the old women giggle like schoolgirls, they hear “Charming more of the Hanscum women I see, Dean.” Dean turned to see Doug standing over them with what he assumed was the fitness trainer, Trish. She was what Dean would expect in a woman Doug was dating since he never appreciated Donna. Thin was all it took to be pretty in Doug’s eyes he guessed. Though he wouldn't put down a women based on features she was born with, Dean thought Trish didn’t even come close to Donna’s beauty and seemed to have half the class as she stood there smacking her gum and eyeing Dean like a piece of meat.

“Charming is just my natural state Doug. Is this your girlfriend, Trish, was it?” Dean held out his hand to Trish from his seat. “Nice to meet you, ma’am’”

“I’m his trainer, this is our first date.” Trish rushed out as she shook his hand, obviously trying to let Dean know she was not set on Doug.

“Oh, I’m sorry I misunderstood. Well, this might be a little odd, but this beautiful woman right here is Donna, Doug’s ex-wife and my lady love!” He said as he wrapped his arm across Donna’s arms.

Trish and Donna merely nodded at each other before Doug interjected, “Well, we better sit down.”

Ushering Trish away, they hear Trish tell Doug, “She is not nearly as fat as you led me to believe!”

Dean went to stand “Son of a!…”

Donna grabbed his arm and clamped her hand over his mouth “Biscuits!” and then turning to her great aunts “Sorry, he’s Baptist!” The ladies smiled at their grand niece and nodded their understanding.

The wedding was a short, romantic ceremony. When Donna’s cousin had come down the aisle, she had grabbed Dean’s hand in excitement and when they sat down she kept their hands clasped together. During the vows, Dean brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. When Donna gave him a questioning look he whispered, “Doug was looking over here.” Though he had no idea if Doug had been looking because his eyes had been glued to Donna.

As the bride and groom sealed their vows with a kiss, the church turned into booming wall of sound as people clapped and cheered on the couple. The pastor had to yell over the guests as the couple turned to make their exit, “I PRESENT TO YOU FOR THE FIRST TIME, MR. AND MRS. OLSON!” The cheering only got louder as the couple started back down the aisle. Dean was taken aback by how the sudden demure group had switched to a loud crowd of well wishers. You could feel the hope and joy for the couple throughout giving him goosebumps. After that, he shook a lot of hands and learned that they would then be enjoying a northern tradition of bar hopping to the wedding reception. Donna let Dean know that this was a short route of just five stops. After bar number 3 the great aunts saw them get out of the Impala.

“Oh, look at that classic beauty,” Ethel admired.

Gloria commented on how nice the engine still roared, and Rose breathed out a quiet, “they don't make ‘em like that anymore!”

Dean checked with Donna if she would be comfortable driving the car they were sharing if he offered to take them along the rest of the stops. She agreed, and Dean ended up taking Ethel, Rose, and Gloria the rest of the way to the reception. Upon their arrival, Gloria pointed at Donna, “You don’t let this one go. A man who takes care of a car with that kind of love knows how to take care of his wife too.”

Rose, who Dean had learned was the saucier of the sisters, shouted over as Dean helped her out of the Impala. “My suggestion is you throw out your birth control and lock this one down! Fast!”

“Aunt Rose!” Donna shouted back turning a dark shade of red. Dean just laughed, walking over to Donna to wrap his arm around her waist and watched the great aunts start their slow march into the reception hall.

“I like Hanscum women!” Dean laughed at Donna who was still red and in shock at her aunt's comment. Dean pressed a kiss to the top of Donna’s head and grabbed her hand to follow the growing crowd.

The hall was decorated in blue and gold. They had sealed off any light from outside and used candles and fairy lights to give the hall a romantic glow. Dean was happy to find out that Donna would be seated with the great aunts and two of Donna’s cousins. It appeared that Dean had been squeezed in at what was supposed to be a ‘single ladies’ table. He felt positive that Donna had called a favor in with the bride and groom. Donna thought it was unfortunate that they were seated across from Doug, making it so that they would have constant eye contact with the couple whenever they looked up. Dean took it to his full advantage, making sure he touched Donna every chance that he could. He used it as an excuse to keep his arm around her and give her small kisses to her forehead. Doug tried to put his arm around Trish, but she shook him off which put Doug in a sour mood. Dean held Donna’s hand through the speeches and wiped the tears from her eyes when the groom spoke about how much the bride brought to his life. Donna blushed when Dean insisted on feeding her when they got different kinds of cake, holding the fork to her face with determination in his eyes. The Great Aunts egged it on, telling Donna's younger cousins not to settle for less. When everyone gathered to watch the first dance, Dean stood behind Donna wrapping his arms around her and swaying her to the music. She froze up until Dean whispered, “I’m your boyfriend remember, lean into me.” So she did and was glad that Dean couldn't see how deep her blush was. They played fast songs after that for a bit and Donna was able to show Dean the Macarena and how to polka. Dean loved every minute of watching Donna lead him, but as first slow song came up he tugged her to his arms.

Pulling in close, Dean began to sing along with the country song “ _set out on a narrow way many years ago, Hoping I would find true love along the broken road, But I got lost a time or two, Wiped my brow and kept pushing through, I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you, That every long lost dream led me to where you are, Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars, Pointing me on my way into your loving arms, This much I know is true, That God blessed the broken road, That led me straight to you…_ ” After the song finished, Dean pulled her into a hug.

Donna looked up at him laughter in her voice “Good Lord, Dean-o, you know how to make a girl swoon, doncha? Boy, can you sing!”

Dean smiled down at her, “Well, there isn't that much to do on the road, and you have heard me sing before!”

“Yeah, to classic rock in the Impala! Not a slow dance and a love song!”

Still holding her in the embrace, Dean leaned down and whispered into her ear, “Full. Boyfriend Experience.” Donna just giggled before breaking away to lead them to get a drink. At the bar, Dean was wrangled into dancing with Rose. Donna pushed him away to let him know it was OK. Donna was back at her table alone, enjoying her drink and watching as Dean tried to lead Rose in a polka. He kept losing step as she belted out the chorus to “There’s no beer in Heaven”.

“Donna. All alone again. Dean didn't last long.” Donna looked behind her to see Doug taking the seat behind her.

“Doug, is this conversation really going to be long enough for you to sit?” She said as she turned back to watch Dean and Rose.

“Come on Donna, just because I am you ex doesn't mean we can’t be civil.”

“I am always civil, Doug. I’m also just sick of you thinking you still get to comment on my life.”

“I still care about you, Donna. I don't want you throwing away another chance because you don't see your flaws.”

Donna spun back around, “I am well aware of my flaws thanks to you and our marriage. No matter how much I tried to make you happy and be who you wanted me to be I was never good enough! And so yeah I ate, I ate because it was fucking good! Because when I couldn't find happiness in the arms of my husband, I found it milkshakes and fries.”

“Why would I try to make you happy? What were you giving me?”

“Everything, I gave you _everything_. And all you gave me was criticism. You never appreciated the effort I put in for you. There was always something I could have done better.”

“I was your husband not your cheerleader!”

“A good husband should be both.” Donna and Doug looked up to see Dean standing over them. Dean spoke in a steady tone, barely loud enough for them to hear. “A good husband should see when his wife is hurting, should be able to know when she needs to be held, how to encourage her without damaging her, and love her through every up and down. A good husband knows that his wife is an equal part in the marriage, and if he supports her, she will support him in return. Now, Doug, I am going to tell you this once, and only once. You are going to leave Donna alone. No more coming to her station, her home, or calling her. Do not approach her when you see her. The part of her life that involved you is over, keep it that way.” Grabbing Donna’s hand he lead her back to the dance floor to give himself another reason to hold her. “Promise me you will stop talking to him. Just walk away. Don't let him put those poisonous thoughts in your head.”

“I promise. Thank you, Dean. You didn't have to do that for me.” She reassured him, her head resting against his chest as they swayed to another slow song. 

He leaned to her ear again. “Full. Boyfriend. Experience. But I would have done it either way.”

They spent the rest of the night dancing and laughing and putting Doug behind them. Dean dragged Donna out for every slow song, while Donna drug him out for every square dance and in between was jokes about sore feet and old backs.

The drive home in the Impala was quiet except for the sound of Skynard coming out of the radio. Donna had her window down and was enjoying the smell of the cool spring air. When they got to Donna’s house, she was carrying her shoes and still humming as she lead the way in. Once they entered, she threw her shoes and did a twirl ending to look at Dean. “Well, we did it well enough I think! Pretending to be together, I think we pulled it off.”

“I don't want to pretend.” Dean’s face that had been full of laughter was now stone and serious. Green eyes met hazel in determination, daring her to look away.


	8. Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took forever! My only excuses were work is a bitch and this is my first attempt at 'adult content'. *throws it at hopes you like it while running away*  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What? She stumbled out.

“I don't want to pretend that I’m your boyfriend, I want to be with you. I want to dance with you and make you lunches and hold you in my arms,” He reached out taking one of her hands in his, “and I want this to be the place my hand belongs.”

“What? No! Dean? Dean, you mean you want to date me? But you have seen me!”

“Yeah, and it's sexy as hell. From the moment I saw you I’ve dreamed of being with you, but I didn't give it a chance because I didn't want to bring you into the hunter life. But then it found you and you did so good, so good, Darlin’! And I’ve been trying to get the courage to tell you since you decapitated that vampire!” He was reaching out and stroking his hands up and down both of her arms, inviting her to step into his.

“Dean, you’re brave and kind and gorgeous, you can have anyone! You don't deserve me dragging you down..”

“But you don't drag me down, you lift me up. That's all you do, lift me up and make me smile and laugh. It's like your heart is my own personal captured ray of sunshine! You glow from the inside and that joy and kindness is what amazes me! And I want you!” Dean took his chance and stepped closer and smiled when she didn’t step away. “Please Donna. Let me.”

She didn't know what he meant, but Donna still whispered “ok”, because she knew she could trust Dean. It was all he needed to take that final step. He put one hand on Donna’s back and then stroked the side of her neck. Dean lightly pressed on her jawbone with his thumb so Donna would look up at him. And then he kissed her, a soft flutter of lips that sunk into hunger. He licked at her bottom lip and was rewarded with her tongue meeting his as his hand slid into her hair, loosening her pinned curls. Donna’s hands were fisting the edges of his suit like she was scared he would bolt, so he pressed her closer until she had no other option besides wrapping her arms around him. When Dean pulled her bottom lip and gave it a light bite, Donna gave out a little gasp of pleasure and threw her head back. Dean used her distraction to guide her neck sideways so he could lay a trail of kisses down it. Once he finished down her right side, he kissed up the left ending with a nibble on her ear before coming back to her mouth. She had waited hungerly, her kisses were now frenzied. Donna’s fingertips pressed into Dean’s back holding him to her. Dean began to pull Donna’s hair just a little, and the moan she let out let him know that she liked it. He went from half hard to full mast in that instant and couldn’t stop himself from pressing his erection into Donna’s stomach. Dean’s hand on her back slipped down to her ass, grabbing it to bring her closer, moaning into her mouth. Donna responded by getting on her tiptoes so that Dean’s erection was pressed against her ever warming center. Dean wanted that heat more, so he released Donna’s hair and mouth, dipping down so he could get both of his hands beneath her bottom and lifted her up. The skirt of Donna’s dress was hiked to her hips as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hands in his hair, he returned to assaulting her mouth with his as he pressed her against the wall. Using the wall for support, Dean began small thrusts, his zipper line rubbing against the wetness caught in her black cotton paniteis. “Dean!” her soft moan surged him to thrust harder through his pants. “Dean!” this time it was louder; he had to still himself so he didn't cum in his pants like a teenager.

“Donna I want you so bad...” he growled.

“Please” she whispered into his ear.

“But I want to be yours. Not just sex. I want to be in your life, the hunter, the sheriff and the civilian. I want us and I want us to last, so maybe we should go on a date first but....” Dean breathed out his words against her neck.

She let out a sad, “Oooh. Okay, yeah, you’re probably right.” Donna began to unwrap her legs from around Dean’s waist, he would miss it immediately.

“No!” He pouted as he started to kiss her neck again and pull her legs back around him.

“Dean, We can’t make out against the wall all night. Think of your back! I am a big girl--aaaaah!” Donna ended in a moan as Dean found her pulse point and sucked hard, pulling her skin past his teeth.

“Mmm, yes you are,” Dean said in a deep husk that let her know he liked it. Donna pulled at his hair to bring his lips back to hers. Dean couldn't take it anymore, thinking I gotta make her scream my name, tonight “Donna maybe we could do some stuff tonight. if you’re okay with that?”

“Oh, You betcha!” she breathed out before finding Dean’s lips again, feeling the grin that had spread across his face. He turned suddenly and made for the kitchen table. He placed her on the corner of the table and kissed her as he unzipped the back of her dress. She let out a little sigh when he backed away so he could pull her dress above her head. Donna had begun to put her arms around her stomach trying to hide her insecurities, but Dean reached for her hands and held them to her sides.

“You don't have to hide from me. Every bit of you is Donna and Donna gets me hard!” He drew one of her hands to the bulge at his pants for emphasis. “Tonight is about you. I will handle this and you. Tomorrow, I am going to take you on an official first date, and we will go from there. But tonight I just want to hear you say my name so I know it’s real.”

“Dean…” she whispered.

Dean chuckled, “I expect you to be louder by the time I am through. Ready?” She smiled and nodded, and then they were kissing again.

He started with his hands on her outer thighs, rubbing soft slow circles up to her hips. Fingers slipping over her panties, he pressed his palms to the curve of her stomach and spread out his fingers, slowing the movement of their lips so he could draw attention to the warmth he offered the parts of her she hid. As his hand started to slip under the wire of her bra, Dean started slow kisses down her neck. By the time he had worked to the back and unhooked her black satin bra, his lips were teasing her collar bone. Dean pulled back taking her bra with him and hanging it off the chair to his left. Dean pulled out the chair to his right, “Over here please,” he asked. Donna slid over so she was directly in front of Dean, and he stepped back between her legs. Removing his suit jacket he folded it and put it on the end of the table behind her. Donna stared up at Dean, seeing his pupils enlarged and his face set with determination as he unbuttoned his vest and then the cuffs of his shirt. When he started at his shirt, Donna pushed his hands away. With each button she undid, she placed kisses at the newly exposed skin of his chest. Reaching the bottom, she pulled the shirt from his pants and pushed the shirt off his shoulders so he could shrug it off to drop on the floor. She loved the way his muscles felt, skin on skin, running her fingers across his chest and down his stomach. Donna undid his belt, then the button and zipper of his pants. Using the weight of the belt , Dean wiggled his hips to slip his pants down his legs and kicked them to the side. He now stood between Donna’s legs in nothing but his black boxer briefs and green socks.

Donna was making small traces on his stomach avoiding eye contact, so Dean grabbed her chin and lifted her head to place one last long kiss on her lips. During that kiss, he slipped his hands down her back and into her underwear to grab her ass roughly, each hand squeezing and lifting her to put more weight on her thighs. He then began to slip down the ever damping black cotton until Donna was able to toss them aside with her feet. Dean took the opportunity to step back and really look at the beauty he was being blessed with. Donna’s once pinned curls were loosening to the point that Donna had two large locks of curl framing her flushed face. Her hazel irises were almost lost to the desire that shown in her eyes and her lips were swollen. The red of her lipstick was mostly faded and replaced with the mauve of subtle bruising from the passion Dean had pressed into them. Her neck was pink with irritation with a darker mark from where he had suckled at her pulse point. He breasts were white and full with pink stretch marks leading his vision to the tan circle of her large areolas. Dean knew she must have needed him as much as he needed her when he saw that they were engorged and her nipples were tight and hard, begging for him to pay them attention. The curve of her stomach also had a scattering of stretch marks, and he vowed to himself that he would kiss and lick each one in there lifetime, she would know that every bit of her was enough for him. When his eyes held the curls between her legs, he saw that they were already darkening with moisture. Setting about his mission, he sat in the previously pulled out chair and sat himself in between Donna’s legs. Donna was biting her lip with anticipation knowing that she was pretty sure what Dean had meant by ‘some stuff’ now. With her sitting up ,all he had to do to reach her nipples was tilt his head up and choose which nipple to wrap his lips around first. He chose the left and began rolling the nipple with his tongue. His right hand came to cup her right breast, pressing and squeezing and then pulling back till he pulled at her right nipple. His left arm circled around Donna so she could not lean away form the pleasure he was giving her. When Dean heard Donna give out a deep low groan he switched so that his left hand was on her breast while he took her right breast into his mouth. His right hand reaching between them and slowly pressed a single finger into her lower lips. Dean slowly stroked until he found her clit and began small circles over it. Once Donna was panting with want, Dean started his slow descent of kisses down her stomach while pressing her to lay down with his left hand. As Donna was fully on her back, Dean stood slightly and pushed down his briefs. He returned to Donna’s clit but this time with his mouth. As he pressed two finger into Donna’s center and started to push them in and out he grabbed his own erection and started to slowly stroke himself. Dean took his time to learn how Donna liked to be pleasured. From strong pressure she enjoyed on her clit to the slight curl of his fingers as he pulled them back out.

When Donna was at her peak screaming, ”Dean please, Dean! yes..yes...DEAN” he moved his tongue down to replace his fingers so he could taste her as she came, pulsing her orgasm onto his tongue, his mouth filling with the proof of her want, as his left hand pulled himself to his own edge. As Donna arched her back, screaming his name, her hands pulling into her own hair, Dean came into his own hand, moaning into her. He sat to the back of the chair as Donna laid spread eagle across the table trying to slow her breathing. As soon as Dean could feel his legs again, he got up to clean himself and then helped Donna sit up.

“Thank you,” Dean whispered against her lips before giving her a quick kiss.

Donna chuckled, “I am pretty sure the pleasure was all mine!”

“Donna, if I am with you I definitely have the pleasure too.” Dean kissed her again for emphasis, breaking to breathe he placed his forehead against hers. “I don't want to let go of you yet.”

“Come to my bed then.”

“I think we should save something for after our first date…”

“No funny business, we’ll just hold each other.”

“Ok,” Dean helped her down from the table, and they began their way upstairs. Once outside Donna’s bedroom, he let her know that he would go to his room and grab a pair of clean briefs, while she got ready for bed and would wait until she came and got him.

Donna entered room, grabbed a night gown and headed for the bathroom. She took off what was left of her make up and pulled the rest of the pins from her hair. She knew that she should probably shower after she went to the bathroom but she was tired and that sounded like a task for the morning. Dean already knew what she smelled like up close and personal now so it wouldn't make all the difference, plus he was waiting for her. Donna walked to the spare room to see Dean standing in the middle of the room in nothing but the fresh briefs he promised. He is a god in his own right she thought.

Dean turned as he heard her approach, he smiled brightly, “I never thought I would get to see Sheriff Donna in her black nighty!”

“It just happens to be black. Nothing sexy about it, just basic cotton nightly.”

“You are wearing it, its sexy.” Donna’s blushed as Dean reached out for her hand.” Ready for bed?”

“Yeah,” Donna was barely above a whisper as she pulled Dean across the hall into her room. She let go to walk to the other side of the bed, “I sleep on the closet side.” Dean nodded and they started in at the same time.

“Big spoon or little spoon?” Dean asked.

“Ummm I don't know… Doug wasn't much of a cuddler and any others didn’t stick around long enough.”

“Well come in here and lay your head on my chest. We will figure it out.” Donna was glad Dean wouldn't be able to see how deeply she was blushing as she laid her head against his bare chest. He kissed the top of her hair and rubbed small soft circles onto her back. “Now try to sleep we have a big day tomorrow!”

“What?” Donna asked, confused.

“First Date! I am taking you on a real date!”

“Oh yeah!” She giggled.

“You Betcha!” They both laughed at his use of the phrase. “Goodnight Donna.”

“Night, Dean.”

They drifted to sleep tangled together, both finding it lucky how well they seemed to just fall together.


	9. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO beta! I felt bad because I done left y'all on read for 3 months so I am just uploading! Sorry real life is a bitch and I just couldn't get this chapter to feel right. Still doesn't but it not as bad as where it had been. I will try not to disappear for as long this time!

_Someone is humming_ was Donna’s first thought; _someone is humming Skynyrd_ , was her second. She was waking from sleep like waves crashing against the shore and then receding back into the water. She loved the song they were humming, every time her conscience drew back to sleep the lyrics would come to meet her…

**“Ooh baby, I love you**

**What more can I say?**

**Ooh baby, I need you**

**I miss you more every day**

**I woke up early this mornin'”**

_It smells like pine and leather...Like Dean..._

**“And the sun came shining down**

**And it found me wishin' and hopin'**

**Mama you could be around**

**For you know I need you**

**More than the air I breathe”**

_Dean’s chest feels warm and safe…._

“ **And I guess I'm just tryin' to tell you,**

**Woman Oh, what you mean to me,**

**yeah yeah Ooh baby, I love you**

**What more can I say?**

**Ooh baby, I need you**

**I miss you more every day”**

“I need you?” Donna asked as she woke, wondering if that was the song Dean had been humming. He didn't know she was waking up, so her sudden declaration startled him.

The words she said startled him in a different way, “mmmm Donna” he whispered, bringing his hand up and down the curve of her hip, before he realized she was asking for the song title. He cleared his throat lightly, “oh um yea, “I Need You” by Lynyrd Skynyrd.”

“I thought so, but I was coming in and out of sleep so I didn't know if I was hearing right. Love me some Skynyrd.”

“Mmmm that's my girl.” He pulled her closer to place a kiss upon her hair.

“So I am your girl already?” she giggled.

“Well I heard a lot of long, loud yeses on the kitchen table last night, I thought I at least had a shot!” He laughed back.

Donna turned a deep shade of red, “You don't think the neighbors heard do you?”

“Oh they definitely did!” He laughed at her as she groaned her embarrassment into his chest. “Don't worry Donna, who are they gonna call the Sheriff?” He just winked at her as she tried to glare up at him but it turned into a grin. “So what would you like to have for breakfast this morning, my Dear?”

“My Dear now as well?”

“Donna I finally have you, I am going to use every little phrase I have ever dreamed of to let you know what you mean to me! So yes, My Dear, what would you like for breakfast?”

Donna couldn't argue that point with him, “Waffles please!”

Dean rolled her to her back and gave her a quick kiss, “Ok you stay right here and I will be back.”

Donna stretched out trying to grasp her luck, _the man she was in love with….. Hold on did I just think in love? Am I really in love with Dean? I know I love him as a friend and I have on hell of a crush on him…_ As she thought back to how many times Dean had defended her, or saved her, or just appreciated her for everything she was, she realized she was in fact in love with Dean Winchester. She thought out loud, “Oh fudge-sicles! I am a swooning maid for Dean Winchester!”   

“What?” Deann giggled. Donna had not heard him come back to the room. He was carrying a tray with 2 coffee cups and 2 plates of waffles and strawberries and whipped cream.

“Nothing!” she almost screamed.

“Okay..” Dean’s voice was full of laughter, letting her know that he had most definitely heard her. “Well scoot up and we can eat!” Donna sat up and Dean and the tray slid in beside her. They both reached for the cups of coffee first. Eating silently the both just enjoyed each other's presence.

“So what's the plan for today?” Donna asked.

“No spoilers!” Dean whispered in her ear before giving her a quick peck on the cheek and heading back to the kitchen with the tray. Donna was sitting in bed, biting her lip and looking nervous, not really knowing what to do since she didn't know what Dean had planned for them. Dean came back and laid on his side probing his head up on one elbow to look up at her. “Are you really that worried about me planning a date?”

“NO!” Donna was alarmed and didn’t want him to think she was worried about him, “I am just worried that I am gunna screw it up.I don't know what's going on so that leaves lots of room for me to ruin it.”

“Donna, you can't ruin it. The whole point is that we get to spend some time together, in a romantic way, not a hunt, or training. Us, as a couple, together.” Dean had reached out and took Donna’s hand, bringing it up to kiss. “We went to a wedding yesterday, so it will be casual. Does that help?”

She leaned in for a small kiss, “a little.”

“I will take it! As much as I want to come back to bed with you I need to go make sure it is a good date. So I need to go get dressed and get supplies.”

“Get supplies! You just said casual!”

“It will be but still, need supplies. Now if I kiss you one more time will you let me go?”

“Hmmmmmm Maybe,” Donna whispered as she leaned in for one more, longer kiss before releasing him.

As Dean left he flashed her a smile that could make a nun think dirty thoughts, peering back around the door frame, “Pick you up at 6!”

Donna laid back into her bed and giggled. _She was going on a date with Dean Winchester! Dean Winchester is taking me on a date after spending the night in my bed! Dean Winchester gave me oral sex on my kitchen table! That was my grandma’s kitchen table….ope_! Donna heard Dean walk around the guest bedroom and then to the bathroom. She heard him shower and couldn't help but imagine the soap clinging to parts she glimpsed but had not yet touched. _I'm jealous of some garsh darn bubbles!_ She giggled to herself and fell back to sleep dreaming of all the places she would cling too, if she was a bubble in Dean’s shower.

Dean knew what he wanted to do for a first date. Something classic and sweet, like Donna. Dean left Donna’s house after coming back to her room and waking her again with an array of small kisses around her face. He figured that she would also like to shower before their date and they had slept in late due to the previous day's activities. He did need to leave to get supplies as but mostly he wanted Donna and him to be able to get the knock on the door butterflies. He wondered what she would wear and if he would be able to control himself. He hoped he could give her the same feeling.

After he had gotten what he deemed necessary for their night it was almost six so he drove back to her house. Dean waited till 5:59 showed on Baby’s clock and walked up to Donna’s front door and knocked. Donna was sitting at her kitchen table pretending she wasn't dying with curiosity. It was getting close to six o'clock and she figured Dean would be home by now. She jumped at the sound of knocking at her door. I _t's a Sunday night? Who could this be?_ She was confused and delighted to see Dean leaning against the side of her doorway, waiting for her with a smile, hands behind his back.

“Dean? Why didn’t you just come in?”

“Because this is a date Donna!” Dean said in his charming way, bringing a bouquet of wildflowers from behind his back. Donna smiled and took the flowers from Dean leading him into the kitchen so she could put them in some water before they left.

“You know Dean picking wildflowers from the side of the road is technically illegal,” Donna teased as she arranged the flowers in the vase on the counter.

Stepping in close enough to whisper into her ear from behind, he put his arms around Donna putting his wrist up and out, “You gonna arrest me sheriff?” His voice was so deep it sent a shiver down her spine. 

Donna turned around inside of Deans embrace, wrapping her hands in his hair to lead him down for a long kiss. “Maybe later,” Donna whispers just before their lips met.

Dean chuckled and took her hand and led her out the door, letting go only so she could lock the door behind them. Donna smiled as Dean opened the passenger side door for her just like the day before. She couldn’t help but slowly lower herself into the bench seat when she noticed that Dean had frozen and stared openly at her legs. She was glad he liked her black sundress, well may he liked the lack of length, being one of the few things that didn't go past her knees in her closet. Donna had paired her dress with red flats and a messy bun. She had agonized over what to wear and was glad it was paying off.

Dean and Donna fell into easy conversation, trying their best to stay away from hunting and the supernatural. They were covering the “things my significant other should know about me topics”. Dean love of expensive whiskeys, cheap vodkas, southern rock, and how his favorite color was green but his red flannel was his favorite shirt because it was softer. Donna wasn't big on flowers but her favorites were sunflowers because she likes yellow and green, she likes a beer on a hot day and spiked cider on a cold day. They both loved hospital drama TV shows, surprisingly with their line of work, preferred sweets to sours, and Dean agreed with her when she put forth her case that if it couldn't be paired with cheese, ranch, or chocolate it probably wasn't edible. His counterpoint had been apple pie until Donna told him he would have to try Aunt Rose’s Apple and Brie Pie. He was willing to concede if it led to more pie.

Donna was happy to tell Dean he had picked a good burger joint when they had pulled into the tavern in Lake Elmo. They both had burgers and fries, Dean insisted that they share a strawberry milkshake. As the sun started to set Dean called for the check and Donna was confused when he said they would have to hurry. She was less confused and more amazed when they pulled into a drive in theater. “I didn't even know the drive in was still up and running!” Dean beamed over at her hearing her excitement in her voice. Once they pulled into a spot Dean went to the trunk taking out a thin blanket, Twizzlers, peanut M&Ms, and a whole apple pie, placing them out in the back seat so they would be easy to reach when wanted. Before the movie got started they walked to the concession stand to get soda and popcorn. Donna couldn't help but blush when Dean handed her the popcorn so he could sling his arm around her on the walk back to the impala. Once they were back in the car, Dean had Donna meet him in the middle of the front seat, once again being in love with it's old school appeal. New cars don't have bench seats so you can cuddle and drive. Half way through the movie he noticed Donna shiver and grabbed the blanket and candies from the back. The blanket seemed to put Donna into cuddle mode leaning further into Dean. She even slipped off her flats and slid her feet up onto the seat. Dean ended up managing Twizzlers and Donna the M&Ms, both offering their treat to the other on occasion by putting one up to the others lips without looking away from the movie. They stayed that way for the duration of the movie, curled around each other, Dean's thumb rubbing soft circles on Donna’s bare arm. Dean would occasionally kiss the top of Donna’s head which would make her look up at him and then he would steal a quick kiss on the lips as well. It was torturous for Dean to have Donna curled at his side and keep his hands gentlemanly but he was insistent that they would be more than hook ups. Dean knew is was small moments outside of sex that built true intimacy that lasted, and he knew Donna was meant to be his chance at it. The movie ended just in time as a storm started to roll in.

Thunder and lighting followed them out of their parking spot and caught them on the ride back home. “Damn it! The rain is coming down is sheets, I can't see shit!” Dean mussed.

“Slow down, I see a service road up ahead. We can pull over there and wait for the worst to pass.” Donna pointed out a small road Dean could just make out a sign glowing back at him between the trees. Dean pulled onto the dirt road, driving down a bit to be safe in case anyone else needed to pull off the main road, and parked. “I think we might be here for a bit,” Donna said and shivered as she looked up at the lighting in the clouds.

“Come here, Darlin'.” Dean was pulled the blanket once again from the backseat. Donna unbuckled herself and slid to cuddle into Dean’s side as he threw the blanket over the both of them. Donna was watching the storm roll out of the drivers side window while Dean was looking at her wonder how he got so lucky. His Donna was cuddled and content at his side, watchful of the storm but still looking happy as ever. Donna eventually felt him staring at her and looked up at Dean. Smiles spread across their faces before Dean leaned down and pressed his lips to Donna’s. He couldn't stop the growl that came from him when Donna parted her lips, allowing his tongue access to her mouth. Dean had one hand in her hair while the other slipped between her back and the seat of the impala. Before Donna even knew what he was doing he had simultaneity slid her up and over as he slid over toward the middle of the bench style seat. The end result had Donna straddling Dean’s lap, one of his hands on her hip and one holding her neck to keep her from breaking their kiss. Donna wrapped her fingers in Deans hair and they stayed like that for a time that felt like years and seconds all at once. Enjoying the feeling the intense rain brought, of feeling like they were the only two people on earth.  _This is what it's supposed to feel like, this is love._ Neither one knowing they were thinking the same thing. 


	10. Rain isn't the only thing Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What ya think they doin' stuck on the side of the road, in the rain, in the Impala?  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Dean!” Donna shouted as he bucked up into her, their clothes depriving them from the contact both of them longed for. “Dean, I don’t know if I can hold out and I don't know if Baby’s seats can handle me like this. I think we need to cool down.”

Dean whined into Donna’s neck as she spoke, pulling her closer. “Are you underestimating Baby’s integrity?” Dean whispered before licking up Donna’s neck.

“Never,” Donna moaned. “I may have dreamed about taking you in this car too many times to count but I am a very large woman and I will not be Baby’s downfall.”

Dean put both hands in Donna’s hair pulling her head back so he could look up at him. “You’ve dreamed of taking me in my car?” Dean asked with a wicked grin.

“Maybe...” Donna looked down a deep blush starting across her face.

“I’ve had that dream too.” Dean breathed out as he pulled Donna in for another long kiss. Running his hands down her back and down her thighs until he reached the hem of her dress, Dean’s fingers danced around the bare skin where it met her dress before pushing his hand up and underneath. Dean drew small circles up her bare thighs until he reached her underwear. Pushing aside the seam on one side he pushed his pointer and middle finger in between her folds, finding her slick and ready. This might not have been what he had originally planned for the end of their first date but he was willing to make both their dreams come true. Donna was moaning into his mouth as he circled her bud, her hips instinctively started to sway. Dean’s other hand had snuggled itself under her underwear to grip her ass. “Donna. Can I? Here? Now?”

“What Dean?” Donna asked here in a daze before leaning down to kiss him again.

“I want you. Here. Now. In the car, in the rain.” He spoke to her in between kisses.

Donna separated their lips just enough to moan “mmm Okay.” At her approval Dean turned his hands still playing inside her underwear and ripped it off. “Dean! I liked those!” Donna gasped.

“I will buy you more...or maybe I won’t and you can stop wearing them.” He growled. Dean brought his lips back to Donna’s as his hand went back to her bud. Using his thumb he circled the small bundle of nerves and pushed two fingers inside of her center. His other hand pushed its way up to her chest, grabbing desperately at one of her breasts trying to make room for it and his hand inside the bodice of her dress it was under.

“Nope. Don’t you dare, this is one of my favorites!” Donna had stopped kissing Dean to unzip her dress and pull it over her head, throwing it in the back seat. “You aren’t tearing that too!” Dean was too distracted by the fact that the dress had a built in bra so now he had two beautiful pieces of Donna right at eye level. His fingers at her center pumped faster as he started to lick one of them and massage the other. Donna had her hands on Dean’s shoulders as she rode his fingers her breathing became labored. Dean could feel her getting closer to her peak as her warmth dripped down his hand and his fingers felt her tightening around them. Dean pumped faster, sucked harder, begging with his hands that she found her pleasure with him now. He knew for how long he dreamed of Donna he wouldn’t last long once he was inside her and was determined to make her well pleased beforehand. When he heard her gasp he knew she was there. His mouth and hand left her breast to bring her mouth crashing down to his and swallowed every once of her moans and her walls clenched at his fingers. She pulled away panting, chest heaving, “Dean you have magic fingers.” Dean didn’t answer her, instead waiting for her to catch breath before taking her again though he would have to undress this time. His hands were running up and down her bare back as he stared at her and basked in her afterglow.

Once Donna had got her breath back she leaned to kiss Dean again, in thanks, in want, and even though she wasn't ready to say it, in love. Her hands roamed down and lifted his shirt. She took her time running her fingers through his soft blond hairs that softened a chest of muscles and scars. She was so distracted by her own hands that she jumped when Dean growled. He grabbed her ass hard, in a way he knew would probably leave bruises, and pulled her up over his erection. Donna’s reaction was to kiss him while her hand slid down to undo his belt buckle, then his button and zipper on his jeans. Donna raised herself so Dean could shimmy his pants and took his boxers with them. Leaving nothing between them, Donna leaned back sitting on Dean’s knees before wrapping a hand around his length.

“Donna, please!” Dean begged. Donna gave him a couple of test pumps, spreading his precum around the head of the shaft, smiling as he gave out a chorus of her name. She slid forward so she could tease him, just barely letting his tip dance between her wet folds. Dean’s eyes were locked to where they were close to connecting, burning to see what Donna would do next. Donna’s gaze was upon Dean’s watching for his face to become slightly desperate, needing to push him to his edge like he had done to her, twice in the last 24 hours. When he looked almost pained she let her legs slide further apart slowing lowering herself onto him. Dean shot his head back, “Fuck Donna!”

“Well that’s the plan!” Donna laughed as she raised herself slowly, almost all the way off him, before pressing back down on him.

“Smart ass,” Dean moaned. Donna didn’t think he would have even heard her reply as she must have found his favorite angle and he cried out her name. Donna started to speed up as she felt the center began to throb again, balancing with one hand in Dean’s hair and the other’s palm pressed to the roof of the impala. Dean began to meet her thrusts, his hands roaming and grabbing back and forth from her love handles and her backside. “Donna!” Dean tried to warn her that he was about to cum. That they weren’t using protection but Donna swallowed all his words in a deep kiss as she came undone herself. Moaning her pleasure as her tongue sought his and her walls pulled and pulsed around him. As her orgasm started to ease down she bit his lower lip and moaned his name as she lowered her hips back down on him, that was the last of his restraint. He came hard and deep inside of Donna, screaming her name, like an answer and a prayer. They sat, still connected as he softened, not wanting to leave the little bubble they created in their intimacy, in the car, in a thunderstorm. “Donna I’m sorry, I tried to let you know I was getting close…” Dean mumbled into her neck.

“Oh I am sorry, I didn't mean to...keep you…” Donna laughed at her silly way of explaining it.

“I just wanted to give you the decision, since ya know, we didn't use any protection..”

“Oh I guess I didn't think of that, it's been a while and I was married before so we did use any because ya know…. Married.”

“And you never got pregnant?”

“No, I figured that there was just something wrong with me. Probably for the best with how it turned out.”

“Probably but none of that is you fault.”

“Either way we don't need to worry, most likely.”

“Okay, sorry again, for ya know this and making you think about it.” Dean pressed a kiss to her neck.

“Dean, never apologize for giving a women three orgasms in 24 hours!” Donna laughed into his hair.

Dean pulled her back so he could kiss her, “Well the storm stopped, let’s get home so we can go for four!”


End file.
